A Love Story - Growing Pains
by Trixfan
Summary: It's the 30th of April, the night before Trixie's eighteenth birthday when Jim finally approaches her father. Join the Bob Whites as we travel the road between an engagement and wedding, discovering how everyone is coping with their individual growing pains. This will be a multi chapter story following all the Bob Whites, their hopes and dreams.
1. Chapter 1

'Jim,' Peter offered a hand to the young man.

An amused staff member interrupted the Manager when the red head entered the Sleepyside branch of the Frist National Bank and asked to speak with him personally. They all knew the college student and his tenuous connection to their boss's daughter. Most had seen the young couple around town, many knowing them for years. The locals liked to tell the story of how Trixie Belden discovered James Frayne at the old mansion and uncovered his fortune a few years back. They expected an announcement any day.

'I wonder if I could take up a few minutes of your time, Mr Belden,' Jim asked, the nervousness in his posture telling.

'It's almost closing time,' Peter looked at his watch, hiding a delighted smile.

The father in him had waited for the opportunity to tease this particular young man. Not about to let James Frayne off the hook that easily, he forced a scowl onto his lips. Peter couldn't let the boy take his daughter away without at least a token fight, even if Trixie longed for this day. After all, anything worth fighting for came at a price. Mr Belden intended to make James Frayne work for the hand of his only female child.

'I know,' Jim managed through the lump in his throat. 'I planned it so I could speak to you without the rest of the family or any other distractions.'

'Why don't you come through to my office,' the older man offered, 'we can talk there with more privacy.'

Leading Jim towards the manager's suite at the back of the building, Peter indicated the chair across the massive and intimidating desk. Seating himself heavily in his leather recliner, the older man took on a daunting pose. 'What is it,' he asked, words laced with menace, 'you wanted to discuss?'

True to form the individual across the desk rose to the occasion. Holding his posture and dignity, the younger man took up the subtle challenge. Aware his life depended on the outcome of this meeting, James Frayne couldn't afford to lose his nerve now. Both understood this to be Peter Belden's final test.

'Today is the 30th April,' Jim stated. He had to be very logical, rational, wiping out any hint of emotion from his tone. 'I know tomorrow is a school day, but I'd like your permission to take Trixie out if you don't have anything planned for her birthday.'

'You've never asked to take my daughter out on a date before. I think,' Peter paused, his eyes deliberately boring into the man he'd long considered his future son in law, 'we'd all like to see Trixie's reaction to the question you're going to ask.'

'Oh,' that rattled Jim's cage. He'd discussed the state of his relationship with Mrs Belden on several occasions. Not, he added silently, by choice. Guessing she'd spoken to her husband and hearing Trixie's version of what occurred on those occasions, James Frayne though he had the support of Peter Belden. For the first time, the young man reassessed his options. Finding he didn't have any, Jim continued with his plan. 'I'm glad you're all expecting me to ask her a question. I had wanted to hear the answer in private before announcing it to the entire family.'

Smiling, Peter shook his head. No longer able to tease the boy he'd known for years, Mr Belden opened his desk draw. Pulling out a deep blue velvet box, he opened it, placing it on the desk between them. 'I guess you've come for this, Jim?'

'Yes, Sir,' he couldn't stop the grin encompassing his face. Imagining the jewellery gracing Trixie's finger gave Jim a shiver of delight. 'I plan on asking her to ware it tomorrow night. I guess you understood that a long time ago.'

'I understand,' Peter lent forward, retaining his smile he allowed the serious tone to enter his voice, 'you and Trixie have had this planned for some time. It became clear to me after you spoke to my wife about your intimate timetable. I tried telling Helen you'd be the only man for my daughter. In the year since, I've become convinced. Take good care of her, Son, or you'll answer to me and both her brothers.'

Grinning, Jim answered, 'Mr Belden, it's not you, Brian or Mart I have to worry about.' Stopping to gain the older man's attention, he smirked good naturedly, 'cross Mrs Belden and my goose is cooked. My future wife would have my hide if I upset her mother. That,' he paused to get his message across, 'is something none of us want.'

'I'd say,' amused, Peter worked to conceal his humour at the situation, 'cross your future wife and you'll be in a world of hurt. Take it from someone who knows, son, women don't like to be crossed in love or anything else. And I think it's about time you called me Peter, don't you?'

'No, Sir,' Jim's eyes held a soft, misty expression, 'if you don't mind, I'll call you Dad, just like the rest of your children. After all, I feel like I belong in this family. Once Trix and I are married, you'll be my father in law.'

'Done,' Peter stood suddenly, offering his hand. Shaking to seal the deal, he stated wisely, 'just give my wife a little more time to cope with the loss of her only daughter. This is going to open old wounds.'

'Any advice?' Jim pleaded. He'd been on the end of Mrs Belden's sharp tongue several times since Trixie turned seventeen. The content revolved around the same issue, his honourabilty and timing of their physical relationship. He'd told the older woman to mind her own business, in the most gentle way possible on several occasions with little success.

'Son,' Peter came around the desk and placed a consoling arm around Jim's shoulders, 'you'll soon learn women are a law unto themselves. It won't take long for you to realise, dating and marriage are very different situations. You can't get away from them when you live in the same house and share a bed every night.'

'I thought they were the positives to marriage,' Jim looked confused. Try as he might, he didn't understand Peter's humour. Personally he couldn't wait to get Trix into bed and keep her there every night.

'They are,' offered the older man sagely, starting for the door, 'most of the time. That is until you do something that makes your wife mad. Build yourself a man cave Jim, you'll need it before you know. If you think the weather's changeable in Boston, just wait until you upset your wife for the first time.'

Remaining silent, Jim considered Peter's words as he followed the older man from his office. He knew Trixie's temper. The evening they'd discussed acceptance letters from Harvard, she'd been as mad as a hornet. When he'd told his girlfriend about the lack of married accommodations, she'd been understandably furious. Finding out he'd failed in his application to Yale only increased her wrath. Luckily Trixie Belden's temper never lasted long.

'Will we see you at home for dinner tonight, Jim,' Peter asked.

Shaking his head, Jim once again took the older man's hand. 'I have to return to New York on the next train. My classes start at eight am tomorrow, but I'll drive down after school and pick Trixie up.'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world,' Peter smirked. 'I'll let Helen know you'll be joining us.'

Ring box tucked firmly in his pocket, Jim walked the three blocks back to the train station. He had a lot to think about on the return journey. Although he wanted to stay, his honour demanded he keep to his ridged timetable. It looked like he'd have to wait for Saturday night, date night to finally round third base. At least he'd be an engaged man by then.


	2. Chapter 2

'Jim,' Trixie's eyes widened at the young man lounging against his SUV. Uncaring of the friends on either side or the rest of the school population streaming out of the building, the blond took off for the car parked behind several yellow buses.

Arm's open wide, Jim waited to catch her. 'Happy birthday, Trix,' he whispered as she flung herself into his embrace. Uncaring of the audience, mouths opened and tongues explored as they stood in a lip lock for several minutes. Cat calls and whistles not enough to stop the young lovers greeting each other after an absence of several days.

'Get a room you two,' Di laughed, accidently on purpose bumping into Honey at her side.

'Don't I get a hello,' she joined in with a smile, attempting a glare of displeasure at her brother's behaviour.

'Obviously not,' Di returned, watching Jim and Trixie finally break apart. 'You're only his sister. He doesn't want to kiss you like that.'

'I was going to offer you two a lift,' Jim teased, returning the good natured banter, 'but after that last comment, Diana Lynch, I think the walk will improve your manners.'

'I'll make it worth your while,' Trixie whispered in his ear, ensuring her breath carried over the most erogenous zone on his neck. Rewarded with a shiver, she understood their time would come and they could afford to take Honey and Di home.

'I guess,' Honey watched Jim's face turn beet red and match his hair, 'Trix convinced my brother. I'd hold your tongue, Di, until we reach Manor House. Then you can tease them all you like.'

'What are we waiting for,' Di let out a full bodied chuckle. 'I get the front seat,' she rushed to the vehicle, opening the door usually reserved for Trixie.

'Sure,' the blond bantered, 'take it, if you'd like.' Jim gave Trixie a withering look. 'I guess Mart, Dan and Brian pulling up in the BWG wagon will just have to go home alone.'

'Brian,' Honey shouted as the same instant Di looked around for the car.

'Made you look,' Trixie grinned from ear to ear as Jim handed her into the front seat. Grumbling, the girls climbed into the back. 'Mart's waiting with Dan at White Plains for Brain. He's driving up after finishing his last class at Princeton and will pick them up on the way home,' she explained as Jim pulled the SUV away from the kerb.

'Unfortunately, Mart and I have to be back in New York for school tomorrow. Dan's staying overnight with us at Columbia and catching an early train to Yale. His first class is in the afternoon.' Since discovering his father's plan for financing their college experiences, Jim realised where the funding for the IV league educations originated. Internally he wondered how his father managed to talk the three male Bob Whites into accepting his patronage. 'I have to drive back tonight but we're coming home this weekend,' he informed the girls, watching their reaction in the rear view mirror.

'You'd better,' Trixie demanded, reaching for Jim's thigh and resting her hand lightly on his chinos. 'Oh, did Brain tell you he's managed to get the rest of the week off?' she stated, watching for Honey's reaction. Her eye caught Jim's and they shared a private moment.

Blushing furiously, Miss Wheeler allowed her hair to cover her hot cheeks. Although not officially a couple, Honey hadn't kept her feelings for Mr Brain Belden a complete secret. She had offers from several universities, choosing Harvard for two reasons. Her best friend would be going to the same college and Brain started Medical School next the fall.

'Enough of your match making, Trix,' Jim quietly remonstrated. He knew of the soft spot in Honey's heart. He'd also spoken with Brian about his feelings. Harvard might just prove the catalyst they needed to start a romantic relationship. 'Let's talk about your birthday.'

'What's to talk about,' Di rolled her eyes. 'We all know what going to happen.'

Ignoring the woman, Jim asked, 'who else is going to be there?'

Grinning mischievously, Trixie answered in a cheeky voice, 'oh you know Moms. The entire extended family, your parents and probably half the staff from Manor House, Di's brood, Mr Maypenny, Dan and anyone else she's managed to convince to come along.'

'Half of Sleepyside, then,' Jim suddenly looked green.

'Anyone who's interested in the question you're going to ask,' Di piped up with a completely innocent expression.

'Enough, Di,' Honey spoke softly.

Jim and Trixie might have planned this day but her brother remained an intensely private person. He'd discussed his future with their parents and the Belden's because he felt honour bound. Only his girlfriend knew Jim's deepest thoughts and emotions because he chose to share them with a very understanding individual who loved him. Slightly envious of the easy road to romance, she'd cornered Jim a few months back. They'd had a discussion about love where Honey confessed her deepest wishes.

Smiling, Jim suggested she hold on to her ideals because they weren't as unrealistic as they sounded. He went further, suggesting the object of her affections might just be waiting for the opportunity to spend quality time together. It buoyed her spirits and made the teenager watch her quarry a little closer. Honey began to notice slight changes in Brian Belden's behaviour towards her and hoped in meant others changes would be forthcoming.

'Just because,' Trixie took the opportunity to torment the beautiful girl, 'you can't make up your mind between my brother and Dan, don't take it out on those of us who know what we want.'

'Neither Mart nor Dan,' Di's expression changed to one of melancholy mixed with longing, 'are interested in me.'

'Mart's seeing someone,' Jim said into the lengthening silence. 'He's not saying much about the woman.'

'That,' Honey spoke her mind, 'says a lot were Mart concerned.'

'Dan and I thought so,' Jim admitted. 'On a brighter note Di, are you really interested in Dan?'

'I, ah, maybe,' she looked out of the window, cheeks aflame.

'I know for a fact,' Jim hesitated, looking towards Trixie for his cue, her slight nod and smile convincing him to finish his sentence. 'Dan's had lots of offers to date. Some of the girls have been persistent but he's refused to go out unless it's in a group. He's told a few people there's a special girl he knows at home. A girl who doesn't know he exists.'

'It can't be easy,' Honey's tact came into play as she took a long look at her friends' reaction to the words, 'going to college without your friends. At least Jim's got Mart now and their only a short drive from Sleepyside. It's easy for them to come back for the weekend. Brian's always saying even with the friends he's made at Princeton, he wished he'd taken the place at Columbia to be closer to the rest of the Bob Whites.'

'There will be three us at Harvard come this fall and four next year,' Trixie commented. 'Have you decided which offer you're going to accept, Di?'

'I'm waiting for Vassar,' she used such a quiet voice Jim had to strain to hear her.

'Dan mentioned,' he returned in an understanding tone, 'you got an offer from Yale. He checked out the Fine Arts program on your behalf. I think Dan's going to talk to you about it. He's kind of looking forward to the chance of showing you around. It'd be nice if both of you had someone to rely on at college. Two hours is quite a distance from home.'

'It's not that far,' Di commented wistfully, 'if you really wanted to see that special girl at home.'

Sick of beating around the bush, Trixie blurted out, 'for goodness sake, Di. Dan's come home every second weekend. Don't you think that means something? You flirt shamelessly with both Mart and Dan. How's he supposed to know you care?'

'I do not flirt, Trixie Belden,' Di's head came up. Close to tears, her violet eyes pleaded with Honey to help her out.

'You do,' Honey said softly but not unkindly. 'I don't think you even know you're doing it half the time. And,' she paused to indicate the significance of her words, 'you only flirt with Mart and Dan. With anyone else you're so shy, Di. I've watched Dan watch you. When you're flirting with him, he's like a kid in a candy shop. When you flirt with Mart, you should see the disappointment in his expression.'

'I didn't know,' Di's tears suddenly started streaming down her face. 'Honestly, I had no idea and I don't mean to flirt with Mart or Dan really I don't. I thought, well, I was the only one who felt something.'

'I know you didn't,' Honey soothed, laying a hand on her friends shoulder. 'Trixie shouldn't have said anything.'

'It's got the subject out in the open,' Jim commented, trying to give his unique male perspective. 'Take it from someone who knows, Di, the girl has to give the man a signal. I've been lucky. Trixie always showed me how much I meant to her, it's in her eyes every time I look. If you want Dan to take you seriously, you have to give him hope that you feel the same way.'

'Like what?' she requested, listening intently.

'A touch on his arm when he's not expecting it,' Jim grinned, warming to his topic, 'letting him catch you staring before you look away or blushing like you are now when Dan gives you a complement. It's really not that hard, Di and it only takes one signal for him to continue looking for more. After the uncertainty your unintended flirting has caused, you might have to capture his attention several times before he's sure enough to make a move. Guys can feel intimidated these days.'

'Or,' Trixie offered, 'you could just ask him out.'

'I can't do that,' Di looked shocked.

'I agree with Di,' Honey stated. 'We've always had old fashioned morals. In my mind at least, unless someone asks me out, I'm going to remain dateless.'

'What?' Trixie exploded from the front seat. 'Honey you've been asked out more than any other senior at school. It's just that you always say no. I'm not sure why the guys in our class keep asking when they know they're going to be rejected.'

'Be assured,' she lifted her nose in the air, 'when the right man asks me out, I'll say yes.'

'Oh look, Honey,' Di didn't want to talk about this subject any longer, 'Glen Road. It's almost our stop. I guess you're going straight to Trixie's, Jim?'

As the girls exited the car, Jim heard Di mutter to his sister, 'people think because I'm pretty, I have boys falling all over me. Honestly, Honey, I'm clueless were men are concerned. I'm still not sure you're not telling me what I want to hear. Are you certain Dan has feelings for me because I can't see it.'

'Maybe we both need to speak to Trixie,' Honey lamented. 'She's the only one who got the man she wanted.'

'Who would have thought,' Di complained without a hint of malice, 'Tomboy Trixie would end up being the first to have a relationship and get married. Until today I didn't realise how good she is at reading peoples intentions, even if the delivery requires a lot of work.'

'That's why she's going to be a great detective,' Honey's voice trailed off.

'Trix,' Jim turned to his girlfriend.

'I heard,' she didn't know whether to grin or frown as the pair disappeared into Manor House.

'Take it as a complement,' Jim lent over and kissed her soundly. 'Now, that question, are you ready to hear it?'

'Give me a minute to send this text,' she chewed her bottom lip as her right thumb dance over the phone's screen. Pressing send Trixie twisted in her seat. Showing the message to Jim, he looked for the recipient.

Rounding third. Please call Moms and tell her Jim's giving me my birthday present, she'll take it better coming from you. I'll be home in an hour. T.

'I'm glad,' Jim shook his head, 'you sent that to your dad. I went to see him yesterday and he gave me something he's been keeping for a while.'

'You're not asking me that question,' Trixie warned, 'until we go somewhere private and have the opportunity to celebrate properly. You promised me third base when you asked and I know a place we won't be disturbed. It's somewhere we've been before. In fact we got trapped there during a blizzard,' she smiled as the location dawned on Jim.

'I'll park along the access road to Mr Maypenny's cottage,' he started the car, 'but you'll have to reach into my pocket and wear the ring before you get any action.'

Holding out her left hand, Trixie displayed a sparkling diamond solitaire catching in the light. 'I couldn't wait,' she confessed with a gleeful grin. 'Why do you think I placed my hand on your thigh earlier?'

'Third base,' Jim managed a dead pan expression. 'I felt you there.'

'I know,' Trixie tried to keep the excitement inside, 'I felt your response. I think it's time we took care of that.'

'Ladies first,' Jim gave her that amazing lopsided grin he kept for special occasions.

'To the old school house, James, and spare the Mr Honourable,' Trixie laughed, deliberately changing the words.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian pulled into a vacant space at the White Plains train station. His brother sent him a text as the train pulled out of New York station twenty minutes ago. It meant the eldest Belden had five minutes to think before the pair arrived.

_Five minutes more_, he corrected inwardly. _I've had two hours on the drive up here and I'm no close to an answer. What am I going to do about Honey? She's leaving for college in a few months and I won't be finished pre-med until she starts her sophomore year. It's going to be another twelve months before I graduate and go to Med School in Boston, if I get in._

_Unlike Jim, I never wanted a long distance relationship. I didn't want to tie either of us down so young with such a high chance of failure. I know it works for them, but Honey and I are not Jim and Trix. I need her to be an adult, to make informed decisions about her life if we have a chance at a real future together. Besides I want to be in at least the same city as my girlfriend. Life as a doctor is hard enough. Life as a doctor's wife is even tougher._

_I'm going to be even further away from Honey this academic year. How can I ask her to be in a relationship with me if we're ten hours apart? Yet I want some kind of understanding between us. I've noticed the change, how Honey looks at me since she turned eighteen._

_I love the way she smiles, _sighing, Brian realised he'd have to broach the subject of dating and waiting this weekend. This limbo drove him crazy but at least the end seemed in sight. _Just one more year of waiting and we'll both be in Boston, I hope._

'You're deep in thought,' Dan announced through the open window.

'Exam's,' Brian told the half-truth. 'Get in you two and let's get going. Trix won't be happy if we're late.'

'Moms,' Mart smirked, 'will be furious. Besides you know Mr Honourable, he'll want to be on the road by ten this evening to get back to New York. It's going to be almost five by the time we arrive.'

'We all know why we're making this trip home,' Dan stated, unable to hold the envy from lacing his words. 'I'm surprised Jim's going back to college tonight. You'd think the night he gets engaged he'd let go of the ridged morality.'

'Hey,' Mart looked over his shoulder, 'that's my sister you're talking about. I don't what the mental image of what she gets up too with her boyfriend.'

'Grow up,' Brain stopped any further argument. 'You're a guy, Mart, you know the score. Jim and Trixie have been in a committed, monogamous relationship for almost two years. Tell me you'd keep your little brain quite for that long.'

'Nope,' he grinned. 'My girlfriend's not willing to wait. We've only been dating a month and my little brain, as you put it, is working hard.'

'I don't want to know,' Dan turned his face to look at the scenery.

'You two,' Mart rolled his eyes, 'need to grow some spherical objects, fill them with courage and just ask the girls you want out on a date. Honestly, watching the pair of you dance around Honey and Di is like going to a comedy festival, it never ends. The only reason I flirt with Di is to see your reaction, Dan. I'm sure Di doesn't even know that she's flirting back. I've watched her with other guys. She's completely clueless in the romance department. You're going to have your work cut out for you to win her heart.'

'I tried it on with Honey,' Brain glared at the man sitting beside him on the front seat. 'You don't need to worry, big brother, your girl laughed at me. She's sitting at home waiting for you to make a move. Going to college with Jim and Trix in the fall, well, you'd better start making your intentions known or someone at Harvard might just catch her attention and think she's a wonderful as you do.'

'Got it all figured out,' Dan's words dripped with sarcasm. Brian shared a look with the man in the back seat. 'Why don't you tell us about your love life and leave ours alone.'

'Sure,' Mart offered with a shrug of his shoulders. 'Michelle likes to be called Shelly or Shell. She's only here for the rest of the semester, studying Nursing. Shell's an international exchange student from Australia and she has to go home to complete her degree. It's not serious, just fun and it's not going anywhere for either of us. We go out, meet people, experience new places and spend time together. I'm having a great time being a normal teenaged male and soaking up the college lifestyle.'

Dan's chocolate eyes captured Brian's in the mirror. They shared a moment of synergy. While they wanted to be as emotionally free as Mart, the serious young men acted more like Jim in their romantic intentions. Both had the kind of heart that settled for a single woman. Unfortunately, their hearts had already found the one's they wanted.


End file.
